The Little Things
by Racoda Moonshine
Summary: It's the little things that let the crew know and if that's the way they want it to be, then so be it. Spirk fluff that's better than this rubbish summary sounds!


_**The Little Things**_

* * *

No one was surprised when the Captain and his First Officer became romantically involved. They'd all seen it coming, even innocent little Chekov had sensed something and Sulu had had to explain to the Russian that 'French kissing' didn't actually have anything to do with whether the person was French or not! Despite the extroverted personality of Jim and the introverted personality of Spock, the whole crew agreed that the pair were made for each other.

Yes it seems that everyone had expected the two to get together but what they hadn't expected was for the tiny effect this had had on their lives. The Captain wasn't known for his subtlety so the day after the news of the new relationship had spread throughout the Enterprise, everyone had expected at least _some _change between the two men, at least _some _indication that their status had changed from friends to lovers.

As always, Spock had arrived for his shift approximately three minutes early, Jim waltzing in with seconds to spare. The two exchanged looks, Jim grinning widely at Spock and being rewarded with a raised eyebrow from the Vulcan and a slight twitch of the lips. After that things had pretty much followed as usual. Jim issuing orders when needed, Spock giving his input when he felt it necessary or when asked for it and that was that.

It would be fair to say that everyone was slightly disappointed! They hadn't exactly expected fireworks or marriage proposals but a fleeting touch or a peck on the lips wouldn't have been too much to ask for, would it?

Despite this, there was something undeniably different about the two now that they had told each other about their feelings. It was little things that let the crew know that the two men loved each other.

It was the fact that every time they teleported down onto the surface during an away-mission Spock now always kept that extra bit closer to Jim and Jim in return tried that extra bit harder to stay out of trouble so that his First Officer would have less to worry about.

It was that fact that whenever the ship's temperature control unit alerted Scotty to a change of temperature in the Captain's quarters it always coincided with the times when neither Jim nor Spock had shifts and it was always being raised to what would be the perfect temperature for a Vulcan.

It was the fact that sometimes the latter would happen and it would be Spock's quarters whose temperature would be changed to suit that of the other.

It was the fact that Uhura could swear she had glanced Jim reading a volume of Vulcan history while relaxing in one of the rec rooms before the man was alerted to her presence and quickly excused himself, clutching the book tightly to his chest.

It was the fact that when Spock was near the Captain, Bones could tell what affect the close proximity had on Jim by how much his pupils would dilate.

It was the fact that Sulu had begun to notice that certain plants, especially those that bloomed especially beautifully and smelt particularly sweet, kept going missing and that their disappearances would just happen to revolve around when Jim and Spock would celebrate another anniversary.

It was the fact that Chekov seemed to be the only one who noticed that the lock codes for the doors leading into one of the observation decks had been changed and that it just happened to be where he hid his secret stash of vodka, which Spock had recently discovered made Jim do _interesting_ things when consumed in large quantities.

Each member of the crew could name a separate occurrence or quirk that made it quite obvious that their Captain and First Officer were together. There were no grand gestures, no public declarations of everlasting love and no sickeningly sweet pet-names. Spock was still Spock and Jim was still Jim and if they became any more subtle everyone would still be betting on 'will-they-won't-they?'.

However there was one thing that let the crew know without a doubt that Spock and Jim's relationship was built to last. It was the very reason there had been little change in their outside behaviour. Even before the revelation of their relationship had hit, it had always been there. Spock had always insisted on accompanying Jim on away missions because he wished to protect the Captain, even with his life. Jim had always refused to leave sick bay when Spock was injured because he wished to hold the Vulcan's hand, despite the intimate connotations.

The two had always loved each other; it had just taken them a while to notice the little things.

* * *

**Just a quick one this time. I don't feel like this is my best work but it was just something that came to me one night when I couldn't sleep. Hope you like it! Review please ^_^ xx**


End file.
